My Own Doogie Howser
by SPRACE's Illegitimate Child
Summary: AU. Roxas is a 15-year-old doctor sent to work at a hospital in Radiant Garden. But he ends up finding much more than a simple job. Friends. Maybe even...love? Sora/Roxas, with some Axel/Roxas


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of its parents or affiliates, or anything associated with Doogie Howser M.D. Or Scrubs. Although they are three _very_ awesome things.

**Warnings:** Light Shonen-Ai, some language here and there, non-fluffy occurrences, fluffy occurrences, and there is no lemon, sorry to disappoint. But please do not let it discourage you from reading!

* * *

_Chapter 1- My First Day_

_**Roxas POV**_

"Excuse me." I approach the front desk of Radiant Medical. The secretary is reading a magazine, popping some bubblegum in her mouth, obviously not doing anything productive. I can tell right away that she is going to be the one who doesn't want to be here, and is going to take it out on me. Green eyes, blond hair. Very..._different_ hairstyle. She looks kind of like a bug. "I'm not really sure where I'm supposed to go."

"Name." Didn't even look up from her reading. What did I tell you?

"Roxas Strife." She checks in some book and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Very funny, kid. Just tell me your name so I can send you to your room."

"I'm not joking. My name is Roxas Strife. Today's my first day and I'm kinda lost." She stands and leans over the counter.

"You do know its a crime to impersonate a doctor?"

"I'm not impersonating anyone! Look, I even have an ID." I pull said ID out and shove it in this rude lady's face. She examines it and a snide look grows on her face.

"You've got to be kidding me." She looks me up and down. "What are you, twelve?"

"I'm fifteen." She scoffs.

"You don't look it." She re-seats herself comfortably in her chair. "I can't believe we got another one..."

"Another one?"

"We have another young doctor here, an attending. He's nineteen."

"Not quite as young as me. That means I'm probably smarter than he is."

"Don't get cocky. I said he's an _attending_. You're just a resident." This girl is really getting on my nerves.

"Can you just tell me where I'm supposed to go, please?!"

"Is there a problem here?" A tall man with spiky brown hair appears. Dr. Leonheart, according to his ID badge.

"Why yes, there is." I have no problem blatantly stating that. He laughs.

"Hassling the patients again, Larxene?" So _that's_ her name.

"No. The doctors." He gives her a confused look and examines me carefully.

"Roxas Strife, by any chance?" I nod. "I see. Our only resident who is actually...a _resident_. They told me you were young but...wow. How old are you?"

"Fifteen, sir."

"Fifteen? Damn, you really must be a genius." I am not a stranger to this comment. I've been called a genius all my life. "But none of this 'sir'. You can just call me Leon."

"Okay then, Leon, can _you_ tell me where I'm supposed to go?"

"Sure. Room 502 is all yours. Once you're settled, you can come back and Larxene here will-." She subtly growls at him. "...Will get someone_ else_ to show you around and tell you everything you need to know. I would do it myself, but I have rounds. Busy job being the Chief of Medicine." Chief of Medicine? But he seems so casual. "Room 502 is upstairs."

"Oh. Thanks." Not just upstairs, but up four flights of stairs. It will be interesting living in a hospital, but it definitely won't be boring. Then again, as far as I can see, there's nothing special about _this_ hospital. As soon as I begin my walk through the halls, I have all eyes on me. Maybe it's because I'm walking around in a white doctor's coat even though I'm younger than most of the patients here. Maybe it's because in addition to that fact, I'm dragging two suitcases up four flights of stairs. Room 502 is in the corner, at the end of the hallway of the fifth floor. I don't think I'm going to be spending much time in my room. In fact, I don't even have time to, now. I have to start right away. As soon as I throw my junk in my near empty room, I'm racing down the stairs again, but when I get to the bottom floor, I crash into something, and am knocked flat on my ass.

"Watch where you're going, kid." A person. A tall guy with emerald green eyes, fiery red hair and an obvious attitude. But I've got no time to converse. I have to get back to talk to Larxene- the 'she-devil.'

"S-sorry about that!" Of course, yelled over my shoulder as I'm running away. But I slow down as soon as I get near the front desk. I don't want a lecture from little-miss-know-it-all. Not that it matters...she has her headphones in, and her feet up on the desk. I'm guessing either she's new or people don't come to this hospital often. "Larxene?" No answer. "Hello?" No answer. So I pull one of the headphones out of her ears.

"What's the big idea?!"

"You were supposed to get someone to show me around and all that stuff, remember?"

"Oh, right. Yeah, I got Axel, one of the attendings, to do it. He should be waiting around the corner." Oh no.

"Um...Axel doesn't happen to have big green eyes and red hair, does he?"

"Yeah, why?" I take a deep sigh.

"Never mind. You can get back to...doing nothing." She childishly sticks her tongue out at me and replaces the headphone. I slowly walk back around the corner, peering my head to the left. Then I hear a voice form the right.

"Looking for me?" I carefully turn my head, to face the direction of the voice.

"Maybe..." He's leaning against the wall, head down, but his eyes are looking right at me.

"Name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"Um...sure?"

"...And...you are?"

"Roxas."

"Not...Roxas _Strife_?"

"Yeah. Roxas _Strife_."

"_You're_ the new guy?"

"Yep."

"But, you're--"

"Fifteen. And a genius. You got a problem with that?"

"No. I'm just surprised, that's all. I'm used to being the youngest doctor here. But I guess I'll have to get used to you being here, won't I?"

"I guess so. Sorry about running into you earlier. My room is on the fifth floor, and I had to haul my luggage up all of those stairs, then race back down here."

"I see." So he says, but he looks at me like I'm an idiot.

"Anyway, since _Larxene_ appears to be too lazy, you're supposed to show me around and tell me everything I should know."

"Oh right. Okay, then, let's get started. I have surgery in ten minutes."

"Hey, when will I get to perform my first operation here?"

"What?"

"Surgery..."

"But I thought you were medical, not surgical."

"I'm both."

"You have _two_ specialties? You would have had to have taken the SATs when you were eight."

"Close. I was six. I got a perfect score."

"Well, very impressive, Roxas. You're just determined to show me up, aren't you?" I detect quite a bit of sarcasm and maybe a little disdain in that comment. I don't really know how to respond.

"I'm...sorry? Anyway, shouldn't we get started with that 'tour?' Surgery, remember?"

"Right. First of all, kid, we have the front desk. I see you've already met Larxene. Sorry you had to get such a bad first impression of the hospital."

"She doesn't seem to have what I would call a good work ethic." Axel chuckles. There's something about him that seems so...dark. Not in a bad way. He just seems so...cool. "Why has she not been fired yet or something?"

"Her father owns the hospital. She _can't_ be fired."

"Aha. She's that one."

"For the most part, though, she'll be the only one you'll have problems with. Except for maybe the patients."

"The...patients?"

"Look, sometimes they give me a hard time about being so young and a doctor. You? I don't know if they'll even be able to take you seriously."

"Well, that's not very--"

"Nice? No. But its the truth. And you better get used to it, kid."

"Could you...not call me 'kid'? I'm only four years younger than you."

"There's a big difference in those years, pally." I don't think I like that name, either. But I can see myself heading towards a frustrating conversation, so I opt for a subject change.

"So...tell me about the people here."

"The people?"

"Interns and residents. Attendings. Surgeons and those in medicinal medicine. Nurses, patients."

"Okay, I get the idea. What exactly do you expect? It's not like this hospital is much different from any other. The interns are chickens who seem to be afraid to do anything, and are always looking for a 'mentor' of sorts. Be prepared for that when you get your own. The residents seem to be the cocky ones who are full of pride just because they've completed their internships."

"I'm a resident."

"I know." He gives a wry grin and continues. "Don't let your head get too big and you'll be fine. The attendings...we're the normal ones. We actually know what we're doing, and we do it well."

"And you say_ I'm_ the cocky one?"

"I'm just saying that attending have more experience than residents. When you become an attending you can be as cocky as you want. But for now, don't let you're head get too big just because you're half the age of most of the doctors here." I mumble an insult, but I'm drowned out.

"**Axel to the O.R. Axel to the O.R**." A voice from above. No not god, a loudspeaker.

"Looks like I'm being called for. You're on your own now." So much for that tour.

"**Dr. Strife to room 512, then back down to the front desk.**" Someone must hate me. Here I go again. Running up four flights of stairs sure is exhilarating, but I don't know if I can take it all day, every day. Room 512, room 512. Come on, how could it be hard to find? 509, 510, 511...where's 512? Maybe I should just ask someone. Ah, a nurse.

"Um, can you tell me where room 512 is?" The nurse stares at me for a second then starts to laugh a little.

"There is no room 512..." It seems I've been had by someone.

"I see. Thanks anyway" All right. Down the stairs again. I believe I need to speak with Larxene again. Exhilaration, yes. But if I wanted the exercise, I would buy a treadmill. Being a doctor shouldn't be this physically tiring. Emotionally, mentally, maybe. But this is ridiculous. No wonder most doctors are in perfect shape. Sweating a little, and slightly angry, I approach Larxene with a fake smile. "I bet you think that was funny, don't you? Room 512?" Laughing, she is able to spit some words at me.

"I just couldn't resist. Its practically my job to mess with the new kid."

"I have run up and down a total of _sixteen_ flights of stairs today and I've only been here not 40 minutes." In addition to Larxene's, I hear the laughter of a young-sounding voice from behind me. I turn to see a boy about my age seated in one of the waiting room chairs. Brown spiky hair, and cerulean blue eyes.

"You know, you could just use the _elevator_..."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Woot! My second story! It was very exciting to sit down and write this. I had fun with the characters. Do you guys watch Scrubs? I am, and will be, watching a ton of it while writing this story. I own the first three seasons on DVD. But, I think Axel has a lot of Dr. Cox influence, in the sense that Roxas is like his J.D. There might be other things in the story that have Scrubs influence, too. Hey, Scrubs is what sparked the idea for this story in the first place. Odd that it wasn't Doogie Howser, isn't it? I am watching a bit of that show, too, however, and there is some influence of that as well. 

This chapter is shorter than the rest of them will be. The chapters to come will be longer, but I don't want to say how long because I can never be sure. That will turn out to be the way it is for most of my stories. The first chapter of _My Somebody_ was a prologue, but the first chapter of _My Own Doogie How_ser was more of an...introduction. The story actually starts right away.

And I apologize for the name of the hospital. I am not very creative with that sort of thing. But it will rarely be mentioned, so in my opinion its not big deal.

**Note:** Things said over the loudspeaker will always be in **bold**. Since no other dialogue ever will be, this will insure that you always know that that's what it is.


End file.
